Majime Yukimura
Majime Yukimura (マジメ雪村 Yukimura Majime) is a supporting character in the Naruto universe and is owned by DKKelly on deviantART. She is a jounin-level kunoichi and a long-range weapons user. She is the daughter of Kaneki and Tohru Yukimura and the twin sister of Akihiko Yukimura. Majime is also friends with Kiba Inuzuka. Name Meaning: Majime (gravity) Yuki (meaning snow) and mura meaning town Background: Majime lived a relatively normal life, no major tragedies affecting her childhood other than the death of her mother. Being raised by her father and being surrounded by men her entire life, Majime is rather submissive and quiet, due to the fact that her father is a rather quiet man. When she entered Konoha’s Ninja Academy, she quickly became good friends with Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, first off drawn to Sakura due to Ino Yamanaka’s influence and then drawn to Hinata with their similar interest in Naruto, though for two entirely different reasons. She and Kiba Inuzuka soon become close as well, due to Majime’s love for dogs and soon after Akihiko introduced her to her future teammate, Ao Hayakawa. As time went on, Majime confessed her love to Kiba Inuzuka and was rather upset when the boy turned her down for being too weak. She used this as motivation to instead become more powerful and over time, her feelings for Kiba changed and her affection averted to Ao. Personality Majime is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. There is no particular reason for this other than she is very shy and often seen as weird for how quiet she is. Over time and as Majime grows, she becomes more friendly with others, becoming good friends with Sakura, Ten-Ten, Kiba and Naruto Uzumaki. Including her team, she is rather close to all seven of these people. She is very kind, very polite and caring towards others. She’s calm and collected in battle and her personality tends to fluctuate depending on who she is around Appearance Majime is a young girl with fair skin and long, waist length blonde hair that she holds back with a large tie around the bottom much like Neji Hyuuga. Her eyes are brown and the purple triangles beneath her eyes grow as she gets older into two lines down to her jaw. She is rather slim woman but as she grows, she definitely gets a more feminine figure, complete with wide hips and larger breasts though she usually wears baggy clothes to hide this and this fact is only revealed a few times during Shippuden. In Part I, Majime usually wears a simple gray long sleeve shirt with a high collar. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her waist. Her blonde hair is shoulder length and she holds it back in two pigtails and blue hair ties. In Part II, she dons a loose fitting, white dress that has a collar similar to the one that Sasuke Uchiha had in part I. She also wears white pants over an entire mesh suit, tall, non-heeled white boots and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to white. Majime switches to the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War and wears her forehead protector over her forehead. Her blonde hair is held back in a ponytail at the base of her neck and her hair hangs to her hip. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Majime’s mission attire is a dark blue dress and a black obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with black high-heeled boots. She continues to wear her forehead protector around her waist but instead it is connected to her obi. Her hair is knee length, not held back at all and her bangs are all pulled back to the side. During her wedding to Ao, she wore a traditional white kimono, her hair is held in a high bun atop of her head. In Boruto, Naruto the Movie ''she consistently wears a long sleeved, dark gray dress and a white apron and her hair hangs to her ankles due to her no longer being a ninja and being able to grow her hair out. Abilities: '''Bukijutsu & Fūinjutsu Prowess ' Majime is an impressive weapons-user.Thanks to her time being friends with Ten-Ten, Majime is able to use large weapons with ease. Her weapon of choice is a kusarigama, a weapon that consists of kama (the Japanese equivalent to a sickle) on a metal chain with an iron weight at the end. By swinging the chain over her head and then whipping it forward to entangle the opponents weapon or immobilizing the opponent's limbs, the user can easily rush forward and strike with the kama. It can be used to strike with the weighted end of the chain. She can also use other weapons but this is her weapon of choice. She has excellent marksmanship, noted by her team-mates to never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time. Majime's usual method of attack is to open her scroll to unseal and summon herkusarigama, wielding it quickly and with ease. She’s also very fast at using her kunai and shuriken, often being praised by Tenten for her quick draw time. Mizu no shōkan ''' All of the females in the Yukimura clan (excluding Akihiko who is the only known male to ever possess this Kekkaii Genkaii) are gifted with a special kekkaii-genkaii known as Mizu no shōkan, a powerful water ninjutsu. This allows the user to transform their bodies into water and summon water no matter where they are. There are extreme consequences for using this kekkaii-genkaii however, the most notable that it drains parts of your life every time you use it and leaves the user completely immobilized and unconscious. This kekkaii-genkaii is shown by having two purple triangles beneath the eyes that slowly grow into long lines as the user becomes stronger in using ninjutsu. '''Intelligence Majime has demonstrated a good level of intelligence and analytical skills, seeing things others would generally miss. As demonstrated during the Chūnin Exams, she can measure the perfect distance for attack or defense between herself and her enemy. Part I Chūnin Exams: Majime is first introduced to the viewers in the chunin exams when her brother is shown fawning over Sakura, much to the dismay of his sister. Majime is shown greeting Sakura and soon finds herself placed next to her friend during the first test and almost fails after marveling at how fast Sakura finished the test, almost finishing the test just as fast as her friend as time becomes short. After her and her two teammates pass the first test, the team is thrown into the forest of death where the run across Team 8, the teams only parting ways due to Majime’s feelings towards Kiba at the time. Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After watching the first few rounds, Majime was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. Majime won the match. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final phase, Majime trained with her father, her teammates both of which had beaten there matches. When the final phase started, Majime was matched against a kunoichi from Kirigakure. Majime won her round after using her Minakami Taifu which, in the end after being declared the winner, caused her to pass out and miss the entire invasion of Konoha. Konoha Crush: Majime can be seen at the Third Hokage’s funeral, consoling Konohamaru as she mourned herself. Interlude: Majime was shown to become rather close to Sakura and Tenten, becoming much better equipped with her bukijutsu and learning small, first aid tricks from Sakura. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths: Not much of Majime was shown through this arc but she is shown being promoted to chunin by Tsunade along with her teammates. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission: Majime is first introduced after the three year time skip with her teammates when Naruto asked her to occasionally join Team 7. Majime is shown to be overwhelmed as Ao and Naruto fight over her, comically overthinking the conversation and running away with a bright red blush on her face with an exclamation of “I can’t choose!”. Akatsuki Suppression Mission: Majime is shown at Asuma’s funeral hugging Ino, mourning herself. Pain's Assault: When Pain’s attack on Konoha begins, Majime and her team are shown walking around town in their casual attire. When the first large attack happens, Majime is injured, soon being caught by one of the Pain corpses and is killed, her corpse being discovered by her friend Ichiki Kuran, who immediately carries the blonde to Ao. After Pain is defeated, Majime wakes slowly, resurrected thanks to Nagato’s sacrifice and is later shown as part of the group tossing Naruto in the air in celebration. Five Kage Summit Arc: Majime is shown to be promoted to jounin status at the start of the war. Ao and her are shown celebrating, Ao giving the girl a hug in his excitement, causing the poor blonde to become very embaressed. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation: When the Fourth Great Shinobi War starts, Majime and her teammates are placed into the Second Division along with Hinata and Neji Hyuga, one of Majime’s idols. Their entire division is sent to intercept a large segment of the White Zetsu Army. Although the Zetsu suffer heavy casualties, their numbers are too great and the fight becomes one of attrition. Majime is shown with her brother, fighting alongside one another until one of Naruto’s clones comes to help them. Later, Majime and her brother are shown fighting the reanimated corpse of a previous Konoha ninja. Majime is shown being punched away from her brother and soon discovered that her mother, Tohru Yukimura, had also been reanimated. The two fight, Majime beating her and the two share a bitter sweet goodbye for this being the first and only time Majime had talked to her mother. Majime is shown after hugging her brother after explaining to him what had happened. She is later shown reuniting with Sakura as they listened to Inoichi Yamanaka. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax: After being informed by Inoichi from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara” Majime and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. With their attempt to immobilise the Ten-Tails ending in failure, Majime listened, as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy via Inoichi as a Tailed Beast Ball was sent hurtling towards HQ. Akihiko and Majime are shown together in shock as their father, Kaneki shares his last words to them, causing the blonde to cry hysterically until Kakashi Hatake insists that this was a battle and to save her tears for later. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Majime later learned of Neji's death which caused her to grieve in silence for Hinata and Naruto. Having received chakra from Naruto, Anzu and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Majime and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Majime was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks but not before being wounded. She was carried away from the battlefield by Ao in hopes of having her healed, the blonde almost dying and even shown having visions of her father and mother in the afterlife. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki: When Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, Majime too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Majime dreamed of her and Ao together with children as her brother and her parents watched on the sidelines with happy smiles on their faces. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes: After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Majime and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. She eventually healed and is shown in the final chapter hugging Ao and thanking him for saving her, this being their last scene in Shippuden. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Majime makes a small appearance in this novel Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Majime is shown in this with Ao, the two holding hands and showing the start of a blooming relationship. The Last: Naruto the Movie: Majime makes an appearance in this movie with Ao, signs already showing that she was pregnant. The two are very lovey dovey and tend to make Hinata jealous with how the two get along and she later thinks of herself and Naruto acting as such. She is later shown at Naruto and Hinata’s wedding taking a picture with Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze: Majime is shown to be more pregnant, causing Sakura to wonder if she would ever be pregnant. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding: Majime makes an appearance in this novel. Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise: Majime is not shown in this novel but is talked about by Sakura and Naruto about her child that is due soon. Epilogue: Years later, Majime married Ao Hayakawa, retires as a ninja and gave birth to two children, Isamu and Asa. In the epilogue, Majime is seen visiting her father’s grave with her youngest daughter Asa and is shown to be pregnant with a third child and is talking to her father to which Asa looks to her mother and smiles, telling her mother that she hopes the baby is a girl so that she could have a little sister. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring: Majime is shown with her daughter in surprise at Sasuke’s return. She gives Sasuke a smile and Sakura asked about her pregnancy as Sasuke departs, going on dreamily about how she would love to have another child. Boruto: Naruto the Movie: In this movie, Majime is shown sitting with Sakura and Ino at a café, a young Chiyoko sitting next to her mother and playing with a small doll. Later, she is shown in the crowd with her two daughters and Ao, cheering on her son Isamu as he passes his first fight. Later when the attack on Konoha begins, Majime is shown blocking her daughters from an attack before Ao sweeps in and takes Chiyoko into his arms as Majime takes Asa, the four escaping and shown meeting up with Isamu, Sarada Uchiha and Mizuki later on. At the very end of the movie, Ao and Majime are shown overlooking the village, reminiscing about their time as genin and how it was strange to see the next generation go through the same thing. In the end credits, a picture of her, Ao and their children are shown as well as her and her generation and their children. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: Majime is shown briefly at the beginning of the movie, marveling at the fact that Sakura gets to meet her favorite actress. Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel: Majime is not shown in this movie Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom: Majime is not shown in this movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Majime is not shown in this movie but is briefly mentioned by Sakura to the priestess Shion. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds: Majime is shown in the beginning of the movie, helping collect people and taking them to the hospital. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire: Majime is shown celebrating Naruto and Sai’s recovery along with the rest of their friends. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower: Majime is mentioned by Naruto to Majime’s mother Tohru whom he meets and is surprised to learn that she thinks that Kaneki is a weird person and she couldn’t see herself with him. He then laughs and explains to her, which causes Tohru to blush. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison: Majime is shown appearing at the prison and is later shown being injured by Mui. She and the others watch in horror as Naruto is impaled and she is later shown at the graves, placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder before preparing to leave. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie: When Naruto and Sakura come across Team 6 in the movie, Majime is shown to be a loud, messy girl who wears tight fitting, revealing clothes and is rather loud, often seen insulting everyone. Her hair is short, cut almost all the way to her scalp and she is known to be shown flirting with Kiba, much to the brunette’s enjoyment 'Stats' 'TRIVIA' -The name Majime means seriousness, quiet and somberness. This is actual a very good name for Majime even though she lacks seriousness around her friends. -Majime is the oldest of her teammates other than her sensei. Akihiko is 6 minutes’ younger than her and Ao is 3 months younger. -Majime’s hobby is reading. -She would love to fight Sakura Haruno and Tenten. -Her favourite foods are sweet dumplings and Soba, while her least favourite is Unagi and pickled plums. -Majime’s favourite phrase is “Keep living for the ones who couldn’t live for themselves.” -Majime has completed 53 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 1 S-rank -Majime loves to sing -Majime is voiced by Risa Taneda (Mirai Kuriyama from Kyoukai no Kanata) (Japanese) and Brittney Karbowski (Yurippe Nakamura from Angel Beats) (English) -Majime ends up retiring from being a Ninja after the birth of her first child Isamu. -Majime was injured before the Ninja War and almost died, as a result, this caused her to almost die during child birth and thus caused her to retire. -Majime and Ao's children share many traits with their parents, their daughter, Asa, has her mother’s kenkaii-genkaii. Isamu and Asa have Ao's hair, Chiyoko has her mother’s blonde. Asa and Chiyoko have their mother’s eyes and Isamu has his fathers. -Majime and Akihiko have a very tight relationship and are very alike. Quotes (To TenTen) “I believe that the guys here don’t think that because we don’t use ninjutsu, we’re just damsels in distress. But I also believe that we can prove them wrong.” (To Sakura after the Sasuke retrieval squad returns) “You just has to believe that you did everything you could. You did everything you could, Sakura.” (To Akihiko) “Mama wouldn’t want you to give up, brother. You can be strong. You can do anything if you believe. I mean, just look at Naruto!” (To herself) “I am just as strong as the others. I can do anything that I want to. I will be the best kunoichi I can.” (To Ao about her pregnancy) “The only thing I want more than anything is for our son to lead a happy life. If I die, you must promise me that you will take care of him. You must promise me that you won’t give up on him. You didn’t give up on me…so don’t give up on him before he’s even here.” (To Asa and Chiyoko) “Isamu loves you. Your father loves you. I love you. Don’t let what other people say to you make you hate yourself. You are both beautiful, strong and amazing kunoichi. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” (to Ao after becoming Jonin) "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me shortstack?"-------------- About Majime Yukimura © DKKelly Naruto Franchise © Masashi Kishimoto Majime Yukimura belongs to DKKelly on DeviantArt all information and character story belongs to her. Category:DRAFT